


Let me love you

by PurrV



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Shattered Glass, Unwanted Advances, talk of killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/pseuds/PurrV
Summary: I wrote this a while ago based on a picture drawn by Aiuke. In the shattered glass universe Sideswipe has to put up with an unwanted stalker who isn't planning on stopping anytime soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aiuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiuke/gifts).



Silently stalking through the pitch dark forest, Sideswipe took great pleasure in the silence that surrounded him. He needed to get away from that dump they all called a base. Bumblebee was annoying him with his constant talk of destruction and death they would inflict upon the human race in the name of their fallen Prime, and Strongarm would not cease with her pitiful talk of universal domination. Grimlock was too loud with his brutal calculations and Fixit was always using his loud tools with those human pests they caught. It was far too loud and beyond annoying, so Sideswipe decided to get some peace and quiet in the organic woods.

Once he was deep within the gloomy woodland and far away from his base, Sideswipe sighed as he enveloped himself in the silence, the pale moon high above the midnight sky shone down, illuminating his silver body. He could not help but smile as the silence surrounded him, his arms slowly wrapping themselves around him. No wind rustling through the trees, no organic creatures chattering away, no insects chirping, it was just him and this blissful silence. He didn’t know why nor did he care why he had such an obsession with the tranquility surrounding him, but it was moments like this that made him feel alive.

The moment was gone however when a sharp snapped echoed through the air, the sound forcing its way into his audio receptors, alerting his brain module that his quiet time had been disturb, his mood switching from joy to anger. Turning round to face the darkness, Sideswipe looked around. He hated unwanted sounds. He hated them so much he knew exactly who and what made them, and he knew very well who made this noise.

“I thought I told you to leave me be, you cretin,” he spat, his vile words echoing throughout the dark forest.

At first there was no sound, no movement, nothing whatsoever. However it did not take long for a dark shape to slowly emerge from behind a tree. “And miss an opportunity to ravish you?” came a cocky and resonant voice. “Not in a million years.”

Sideswipe mentally cursed as the robust form of the Autobot Jazz came out from hiding, his fanged grin almost illuminating the night. The skilled swordsmech had visited this planet a few times, assisting the Earth bound Autobots out of sheer boredom, but lately he had been visiting for a whole other reason and that reason involved Sideswipe.

“I thought I warned you that if you dared to show your stupid face around here again I’d rip it off,” hissed Sideswipe.

Jazz merely clutched his spark, smiling sweetly at the threat. “Such sweet words,” he sighed, “it’s pure poetry.”

“Oh for the love of Primus,” growled Sideswipe, “I want you to leave. Right now! I have better things to do then have you follow me around like some love sick sparkeater.” He turned to leave but Jazz had already shortened the distance between them, wrapping an arm around the silver mech and pulling him closer. “Unhand me,” snarled Sideswipe.

“Don’t want to,” purred Jazz, leaning in closer, “how else am I goin’ to see that pretty lil’ scowl of yours?”

Sideswipe rolled his red optics in annoyance, not bothering to wrench himself out of the grip that held him knowing that Jazz would only apply more force if he resisted. He didn’t know why but ever since they crossed paths, Jazz had been dangerously fascinated with him. He would stalk him whenever he could, acting as if he had all rights to the young Autobot, proclaiming that he would make him his no matter what. He killed Decepticons for him, squashed humans for him, and he even tracked down all of Sideswipe’s old ex’s and slaughtered them, bringing him their remains as grotesque gifts. Bumblebee had actually tried to force Sideswipe to accept Jazz’s advances, wanting the swordmech to have a good reason to remain with them on Earth, but Sideswipe refused no matter what punishment his “leader” dished out.

“Are you going to release me or am I going to have to break your damn arm?” threatened Sideswipe.

“Havin’ you breakin’ my arm sounds rather appealin’,” purred Jazz, tightening his hold on him, “I’d be honoured to have you rip my arms off.”

Sideswipe sighed with an unimpressed look. “Are you always this sadistic or do I just bring it out of you?”

Jazz cackled darkly as his face leaned in closer. “You bring all kinds of things outta me darlin’ and I’d be happy to show you.” Without so much as asking for permission, Jazz leaned in against Sideswipe’s throat, inhaling the static scent and nuzzling the smooth metal skin. “I could just devour you right this second.”

Neither impressed or interested Sideswipe ducked under from Jazz’s hold and retreated a few feet away. Jazz did not chase after him, he merely looked at Sideswipe with excitement in his optics.“I tire of your presence,” sneered Sideswipe, “now leave me alone Jazz, for the next time I will force you.”

The threat only appeared to have intrigued Jazz. “I do love it when you get violent on me,” growled Jazz, licking his lips slowly, “it brings out that excitin’ side of you.” Sideswipe frowned and glared at Jazz with spite. “Sadly I have to depart soon,” sighed Jazz, forging a saddened expression upon his pale face, “I have to go and commit mass genocide. Y'know, work and all that.”

“Then why are you here bothering me?” hissed Sideswipe, folding his arms. Jazz grinned and produced a long box. “Don’t tell me,” huffed Sideswipe, “you got me the body parts from the last guy I fragged and arranged them in a way to suggest how much you adore me?”

“No, but he’s on my to do list,” cackled Jazz, forcing the box into Sideswipe’s hands, “this one is a little special.”

Knowing he wasn’t going to leave him be until he opened it, Sideswipe opened the box and peered in. Much to his surprise he found himself looking at a long and sharp sword, red in colour and crafted to perfection. He could not deny it was an appealing weapon for he did have a thing for sharp dangerous objects.

“Like it?” Jazz had crept around him and stood behind the silver mech. “Made it from the melted spark chambers of some high rankin’ Decepticon officers, usin’ the heat from a smeltin’ put in use, so a few screams of agony are tucked away in there. So sharp you can cut through a titanium wall with no effort.”

“You do realise I’m only going to use this to stab it through your head, right?” sneered Sideswipe.

Jazz appeared enthralled by this. “What a wonderful way to die. Struck by the very weapon I made for my beloved, by my beloved.”

“Oh will you hurry up and leave already,” spat Sideswipe, reaching the peak of his tolerance with this twisted stalker of his.

Jazz grinned at Sideswipe before turning to take his leave. “When I return, I intend to make you mine,” he vowed, “you’ll be screamin’ for me soon enough my pretty.” And with that he vanished into the darkness.

Glad that he was finally alone, Sideswipe glanced down at his unique gift. Jazz was unbeaten in his skill. All who have tried had died vainly in an attempt to beat him. Sideswipe was well aware that Jazz always kept his promises and if he was indeed coming back to claim him, then Sideswipe knew he was going to have to put this little gift to full use.

“Having his head upon my trophy wall will be rewarding,” chuckled Sideswipe, unable to ignore that Jazz was indeed attractive, but picturing his lifeless silent corpse pinned upon a rusty wall made him even more appealing.


End file.
